For You One
by SindyKawai10
Summary: Dua sahabat yang saling mencintai, akankah mereka bahagia?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **For You One © Sindy_Kawaiii**

 **Pairing : NaruSasu**

 **Warn : Shounen Ai, AU, OOC, TYPO, EYD Kacau**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _' '_** ** _: pikiran Sasuke  
Italic : flashback_**

Gema langkah kaki terdengar di sepanjang koridor yang sepi. Seseorang sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Uchiha Sasuke adalah nama pria itu, salah satu murid yang populer dengan ketampanan dan kepintarannya. Cowok pendiam dengan rambut bluedark mencuat keatas, kulit pucat tapi halus dan berbadan ramping tapi tetap menunjukkan kemaskulinannya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju arah pintu sekolah.

"gomen… lama, tadi ada rapat OSIS!"

Seorang pria tampan berambut pirang jabrik dengan baju yang sudah tidak rapi lagi, tapi tetap tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Badan tegap berkulit tan, otot sixpack terlihat jelas di lihat. Membuat orang memandang kagum kepadanya.

"oh… tidak kok, aku mengerti" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar nan tulusnya.

Yang dipandang hanya merona merah, entah kenapa. Mereka adalah sahabat dari kecil. Namikaze Naruto adalah sahabat kecil sasuke, orang yang mengerti apa yang ia mau dan orang yang mengerti dirinya melebihi keluarganya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar gerbang sekolah, sesekali mereka bercanda ria.

/FOR YOU\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Ohayou…. Minna!"

Naruto dengan semangatnya berjalan kearah Sasuke yang lagi membaca buku di sudut kelas.

"ohayou… Sasuke!" ujar naruto tersenyum lebar.

"hn….." jawab sasuke datar dengan muka merona merah tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan muka datarnya.

Naruto pun hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"ohayou … hinata-chan".

"ahh… oha..you na..ruto-kun".

Naruto pun duduk disamping Hinata dan bercerita dengan serunya, tanpa menyadari ada aura gelap dibelakang mereka. Sasuke pun pergi keluar kelas karena merasa diacuhkan, Naruto yang menyadarinya hanya diam .

 **SASUKE POV**

Dasar seenaknya mereka bermesraan didalam kelas, menijikan. Tapi untuk apa aku marah toh aku hanya sahabatnya tidak lebih dari hubungan itu. Aku marah, kesal, dan sedih. Marah karena mereka dekat, kesal kenapa dia tak tau aku suka dengannya, dan sedih karena kami tak bisa bersatu. Ya… aku menyukai Naruto sahabatku sendiri, tapi aku bisa apa, aku takut dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya, bahkan jika ia juga menyukaiku kami takkan bisa bersama karena kami sama-sama laki-laki. Kalau sampai ia tahu kalau aku menyukainya, aku takut ia akan jijik dan menjauhiku. Aku tak mau kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku ingin dia ada bersamaku walau sebagai sahabat. Walau hatiku sakit tapi aku rela asalkan ia selalu bersamaku.

 **SASUKE END**

Terlihat Sasuke berjalan di kolidor kelas, saat itu juga ia melihat Naruto dari jauh berjalan kearahnya.

"nani… naruto mau kemana dia" ujar Sasuke sambil bersembunyi di balik dinding.

Sasuke pun mengikuti Naruto secara diam-diam. Saat di depan kelas yang kosong Naruto pun masuk kedalam, saat itu juga Sasuke melihat seorang perempuan. Haruno Sakura adalah siswi popular disekolahnya lagi menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto.

"ano… naruto-kun, aku ingin bicara dengan mu sebentar"

"ehh… bicara apa sakura-chan".

"a..ku menyukaimu naruto jadilah pacarku" ujar Sakura sambil memberikan amplop merah jambu.

Naruto pun mengambilnya dan menjawab."aku…."Jdeer… "apa itu….." Sasuke pun pergi karena tak tahan mendengarnya dan menabrak kotak sampah. Tpi Sasuke tak menghiraukannya.

 **SASUKE POV**

Aku berlari tanpa arah, hatiku hancur mendengar itu semua. Tapi apa dayaku, aku hanya sahabatnya yang harus mendukung yang terbaik untuknya, bukankah ini yang terbaik dapat perempuan yang cocok untuknya. Tanpa terasa aku berlari dan sampai diatap.

"hikss… kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, aku yakin pasti naruto menerimanya".

"seharusnya aku bahagia kalau sahabatku mendapat kebahagiannya, tapi kenapa aku sangat sedih"

Plak…."tak boleh begini… aku harus bahagia"

Aku senang kalau Naruto bahagia, walau hatiku sakit. Aku tak tahu jika mencintai itu sesakit ini.

"dari pada aku memikirkannya lebih baik aku tidur" ujar Sasuke memejamkan mata.

 **SASUKE END**

 **Di kolidor**

Seorang laki-laki tampan berambut pirang acak-acak, tapi tetap tak mengurangi pesonanya lagi berjalan mencari seseorang.

"hah… dia dimana sih, dikelas tidak ada" ucap Naruto menghela napas. Melihat sesorang laki-laki tampan berambut coklat panjang dan lurus, bermata ametist lavender sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang tampan tapi tak menutupi kegagahannya yaitu Hyuuga Neji, sang ketua OSIS dan Naruto pun menghampirinya.

"hey neji… kau ingin kemana?"

Menoleh "naruto… oh ingin keruang OSIS, kenapa?" Tanya Neji.

"tidak apa-apa, tapi apa kau melihat sasuke?" ucap Naruto.

Kening mengerut "aneh biasa kalian selalu bersama… tapi aku tak tau, aku tak melihatnya dari tadi!"

"haha… tidak apa-apa, baiklah kalau kau tak tau, njaa" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa hampa dan pergi meninggalkan neji.

"ada apa dengan mereka biasanya tak pernah seperti, ahh… bukan urusan ku juga" ucap Neji acuh lalu berlalu dari tempat itu.

 **Di Tempat Naruto**

" uuh….dia kemana sih, aku mencarinya dari tadi" ujar Naruto frustasi.

"tak tahu aku khawatir, apa mungkin dia ditempat itu" ketika ingin berbalik.

Treet…. Treet

"cih.. sial, ahh.. nanti saja" ujar Naruto pergi menuju kelasnya.

 **SKIP TIME**

Teet … Teet

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi, segera Naruto bergegas keluar kelas. Tetapi ketika Naruto ingin keluar kelas teman-temannya memanggil.

"oy naruto… kenapa terburu-buru?" ujar Kiba, seorang laki-laki tampan penyuka anjing dengan tato segitiga dimukanya, bergigi taring. Bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba ini heran.

Naruto pun menoleh, terlihat Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Gaara yang heran melihat Naruto yang terburu-buru. Nara Shikamaru, lelaki tampan dengan rambut seperti nanas ini memiliki IQ 200 yang sanggup membuat orang kagum. Pria tampan bermuka malas tapi tak mengurangi ketampannya. Walau ia sering tidur dikelas tapi selalu mendapat ranking 1. Dan Sabaku Gaara, pria tampan berambut merah bata dan memiliki tato bertuliskan "AI" ini selalu bermuka datar tapi walau begitu ia tetap tampan.

"iya… apa kau memiliki urusan yang penting hingga kau sampai terburu" lanjut Neji.

"tidak apa-apa.."

"oh… kalau begitu, ayo kita bersenang-senang. Aku, Neji, Shikamaru, dan gaara akan pergi! Kau mau ikut" Tanya Kiba.

"ahh… itu lain kali saja, aku memiliki urusan penting. Njaa" ucap naruto sambil pergi.

"ahh.. chotto, naru…"

"kenapa dengan dia?" Tanya Kiba.

"mungkin dia mencari sasuke, tadi kita tak melihat sasuke dikelas kan" ujar Neji kalem.

"mendokusei… tak biasanya mereka seperti ini" ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap malas.

"…"

Hening

"daripada diam saja lebih baik kita pergi" ujar Kiba memecahkan keheningan. Mereka pun akhirnya pergi.

 **Di Atap**

Seorang pria tampan lagi tidur dengan tenangnya sampai tak menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya dan sosok itu akhirnya mendekat.

"baka, kau bisa sakit" gumam Naruto

Naruto pun membuka jas sekolahnya dan menyelimuti Sasuke.

"hah… dia imut kalau lagi tidur begini".

Sasuke pun mengeliat merasa terganggu. Lalu bangun.

"ahh… dimana ini? Di atap…". Menoleh kesamping. "NA…RUTO…! Sedang apa kau disini?" kaget akan keberadaan Naruto.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, lalu mendekat ke wajah Sasuke yang membuat wajah Sasuke merona merah.

"kena…pa?" Tanya Sasuke gugup.

"ahh… tidak apa-apa. Kenapa muka mu merah, apa kau sakit?" ujar Naruto khawatir.

"a…ku baik-baik saja".

"oh… baiklah".

 **NARUTO POV**

Kawai… wajah imut sekali kalau malu, apalagi ditambah wajah merah meronanya, ingin sekali aku menciumnya. Ya… aku Naruto menyukai Sasuke sahabatku sendiri, mungkin aneh tapi perasaan ini nyata walau sifatnya dingin dan cuek tetap saja tak mengurangi pesonnya. Semua yang ada pada dirinya benar-benar membuatku terpukau dan terpesona, dan bukannya aku tak tahu kalau Sasuke juga menyukaiku tapi ku hanya pura-pura tak tahu. Ketika dikelas aku tahu kalau Sasuke cemburu padaku, dan aku pura-pura tak tahu. Aku ingin ungkapkan perasaanku tapi aku ingin menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Dan aku ingat kejadian tadi yang membuatku mencari Sasuke.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 ** _NARUTO POV_**

 _"_ _aku…" Jdeer"suara apa itu?" Aku keluar kelas dan melihat kotak sampah jatuh dan sampahnya sudah berceceran. Saat itu juga aku melihat ada yang berlari menjauh, dia yang aku kenal, pria berambut bluedark mencuat keatas. Ahh… pasti dia sudah salah paham._

 _"_ _haaah….."._

 _"_ _naruto apa kau menerimaku?" Tanya Sakura._

 _Menoleh "ahh… sakura-chan kau gadis yang baik juga cantik, setiap laki-laki pasti bahagia disukai mu" ujar Naruto lembut._

 _"_ _jadi kau menerimaku?" ucap Sakura penuh harap._

 _"_ _gomen… sakura-chan bukannya aku tak mau tapi aku tak bisa"._

 _"_ _kenapa?… apa alasannya, katakanlah padaku naruto!"._

 _"_ _karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain"._

 _"_ _oh… begitu ya, pasti dia gadis yang beruntung" ujar Sakura sedih._

 _"_ _sakura-chan…"_

 _"_ _baiklah kalau begitu, njaa" ujar Sakura lalu pergi._

 _Setelah Sakura pergi, Naruto hanya terdiam"beruntung ya…. Tidak, bukan dia yang beruntung tapi aku"._

 _"_ _haah… sekarang aku harus mencarinya kemana!" ucap Naruto menghela nafas lalu pergi._

 ** _NARUTO END_**

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Naruto… hey…." Ujar Sasuke.

"ah… ada apa"

"tidak ada…"

"oh… kau benar tidak apa-apa?" ucapku sambil memegang kening Sasuke.

Sasuke menampikkan tanganku dan mengeleng."a…ku tidak apa-apa" ujar Sasuke malu.

"baiklah kalau begitu, yuk pulang!" ujarku sambil memegang tangannya.

"hn…"

 **NARUTO END**

Di perjalanan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam.

"oh… bagaimana hubunganmu dengan sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"hah… apa maksudmu?" jawab Naruto.

"bukankah kau ditembak sakura"

"kenapa kau tahu? Apa aku pernah bilang!"

"ahh… itu aku mendengarnya ketika aku ingin ke ruang OSIS"

"oh…. Aku menolaknya"

"kenapa? Bukanya sakura itu cantik dan popular"

"iya… tapi aku sudah menyukai orang lain"

Sasuke terdiam. _'siapa orang yang disukai Naruto'_. Naruto yang menyadari kalau Sasuke berhenti berjalan, lalu menoleh. "ada apa…. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"ahh… aku baik-baik saja, ayo cepat!" ucap Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya lalu berjalan lagi dengan cepat.

"oy… chotto!".

 _'_ _mungkin yang disukai naruto adalah orang yang beruntung, tapi kali ini aku harus bersyukur karena naruto tidak menerima sakura'._

/FOR YOU\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **ONE YEARS LATER**

Setelah berjuang di ujian terakhir akhirnya hari kelulusan pun tiba, semua lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan tak terkecuali Naruto dan teman-temannya. Terlihat keluarga mereka datang.

"yo… fugaku lama tak jumpa!".

"hn… kau juga jarang terlihat minato" ujar Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. Pria dewasa yang sudah kepala tiga ini masih sangat tampan walau mukanya dingin dan terlihat menakutkan, ia adalah pemimpin dari perusahaan besar UCHIHA Corp.

"haha… aku terlalu sibuk dengan proyek di luar negeri, jadi jarang pulang" ucap Minato, ayah Naruto. Pria tampan dengan senyum hangat dan ramah ini juga sudah kepala tiga tapi walau begitu tak bisa menutupi bahwa dia masih sangat tampan dan juga keren. Pria berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna blue shappire ini adalah pemimpin dari perusahaan besar NAMIKAZE Corp.

"hn…".

"kalian masih seperti dulu, ya"

"shikaku " "hn…"

"yo…." Ujar shikaku, ayah shikamaru. Pria dewasa yang masih sangat tampan ini adalah presdir dari NARA Corp, perusahaan obat-obatan terbesar di jepang ini sama malasnya dengan anaknya. Tapi walau pun begitu ia tetap mempesona.

"aku tak tau kau akan datang, biasanya kau malas dengan acara seperti ini" ujar Minato.

"memang ini sangat membosankan, tapi ya…. Kau tau istriku bagaimana" ucap Shikaku.

"haha… betul sekali, sama".

"hn… selamat putra mu juara satu" ujar Fugaku.

"ah… arigatou, kau juga putra mu juara 2" ucap Shikaku.

"hn…"

"apa tidak apa-apa Cuma segitu, bukannya kau ingin selalu sempurna?" Tanya Shikaku.

"ah… tidak apa-apa, toh ayahnya dulu tak bisa menggalahkanmu, ya kan fugaku" ucap Minato.

"hn…"

"jangan bercanda, aku masih ingat kaulah yang juara satu" ujar Shikaku agak kesal.

"oh…. Haha…!" ujar Minato tertawa lebar.

"hn…"

Mereka bercerita dengan serunya, mungkin karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Di tempat yang agak jauh dari mereka terlihat Naruto dan teman-temannya lagi berbincang-bincang.

"lihatlah orang tua kalian seperti anak remaja saja…" ujar Kiba.

"mereka itu sudah lama tidak bertemu jadi wajarlah" jawab Neji.

"iya.. iya.."

Sasuke hanya diam, Naruto pun menyadarinya."ada apa sasuke?" Tanya Naruto."ah… tidak apa-apa" jawab Sasuke.

"oy… bagaimana kalau kita berfoto, ya.. untuk kenang-kenangan. Mungkin saja kita tak bertemu lagi!" ujar Kiba.

"ah… ide bagus" ujar Naruto.

"hm.. iya" ujar Neji.

"mendokusei… baiklah" ujar Shikamaru.

"hn…"

Melihat kearah Gaara."hm.." yg dilihat hanya menganguk. Mereka berfoto bersama-sama dan bercanda ria.

"naruto aku ingin bicara dengan mu" ucap Sasuke.

"hm… baiklah"

 **Di Taman**

Disana terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang bemekaraan indah di awal musim semi. Mereka berbicara ditempat tak ada orangnya.

"hey… kau ingin kuliah dimana?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat hamparan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan.

"hm… mungkin di universitas Tokyo" jawab Sasuke.

"hm…"

"kau.. juga akan kuliah di universita Tokyo kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"…"

Naruto yang melihat bunga sakura yang berguguran hanya diam. Lalu ia melihat Sasuke dengan serius. Sasuke yang melihatnya binggung."ada apa…" Tanya Sasuke melihat Naruto mendekat.

"aku…. Akan kuliah di AS dan membantu ayahku disana" jawab Naruto.

Hening…

Bagai tersambar petir Sasuke mendengarnya."ta..pi aku bagaimana" ujar Sasuke bergetar menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto hanya terdiam sambil melihat pohon sakura yang indah. Bunga sakura yang berjatuhan membuat kesan perpisahaan disana.

"naruto… daisuki".

Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan bunga sakura. Saat Sasuke menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto.

"aku tahu…" jawab Naruto.

"kalau tahu kenapa kau biasa saja, kau tak jijik denganku" ucap Sasuke bergetar menahan tangis.

"…"

"jawab naruto… hiks … kumohon".

Naruto yang membelakangi Sasuke, lalu berbalik dan melihat Sasuke menahan tangis.

"karena aku juga menyukaimu, sasuke!"

Sasuke yang mendengarnya terkejut dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"bukan, tapi. Aishiteru yo!" lanjut Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"aku mungkin akan pergi jauh tapi percayalah bahwa hatiku selalu bersamamu. Jadi berjanjilah dibawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya ini kau akan menungguku datang dan melamarmu, saat aku sudah menjadi orang hebat dan sukses, berjanjilah!"

Sasuke hanya diam hanya menganguk dengan muka terharu dan bahagia.

"hn… tentu, aku berjanji akan menjaga hatiku dan setia menunggumu sampai kapan pun karena aku percaya bahwa kau akan kembali" ucap Sasuke menanggis bahagia.

Naruto pun mendekat lalu memegang dagu Sasuke dan menghapus air mata Sasuke.

"saat itu tiba bersabarlah yakinkan dirimu bahwa aku setia, dan aku mohon janganlah lagi menanggis. Karena saat aku bersama mu nanti akan kupastikan kau tak pernah menangis" ucap Naruto lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menutup mata. Ciuman lembut penuh cinta menjadi pengikat jiwa dari dua insan yang saling mencintai, di bawah pohon sakura yang kelopak bunganya berjatuhan. Di awal musim semi mereka berjanji akan selalu mencintai dan setia.

"hn…"

"Aishiteru sasuke"

"hn… Aishiteru mo.."

 **END**

 **Ket  
Gomen : maaf  
Ohayou : selamat pagi  
Minna : semua  
njaa : dadah  
Chotto : tunggu  
Mendokusei : merepotkan  
Baka : bodoh  
Arigatou : terima kasih  
Daisuki : aku menyukaimu  
Aishiteru yo : aku mencintaimu  
Aishiteru mo : aku juga mencintaimu**

 **Minna-san.  
gomenne kalau ceritanya jelek, TYPO nya pun masih berantakkan. Maklumlah saya masih author baru jadi masih agak binggung untuk ngatur alur ceritanya. Tapi tenang saja saya pasti akan berjuang untuk membuat lebih bagus lagi di chapter selanjutnya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita-cerita fanfic lainnya gak terlu sama kok tenang saja_**

 **Ganbatte XD**

 **And kasih review nya dong?**

 **Arigatou…..**


End file.
